Maral Dylan
Maral Dylan Dro'Thuul is the son of Jiv'Elande Dro'Thuul and Rain of Sadness, the World Destroyer. Biography Born on year 0 of the Apocalypse, he was the unofficial reason House Dro'Thuul got spared from the catastrophe. He lived his first 3 years in the care of his mother, but her family deemed her an unfit parent. He then got left in care of his father. Maral then lived an atypical but calm youth on one of the three suns. He mostly spent his early years alone with his father, excepting the occasional "family days" where the three of them were reunited for mundane activities such as picnics. Around age 15, he moved back with his mother in House Dro'thuul. The transition from a forlorn life to a racist and military Drow life was a harsh one on him. He used every excuses to exclude himself from everyone and, eventually, found a friend; his uncle Kynes Dro'Thuul. Kynes was only a few years older than him, blind and a little rejected, he was a good and secluded friend. Together they played small pranks, learned from books and eventually hung out with the other lone human in the house; Cypres, a renegade acolyte from the Necropolis. On one of the occasional visits from his father, he received the gift of a unique magical talent, named Red Magic. It was his to cultivate but the magic was intuitive enough. After years of tenuous social contacts with the rest of the house, he finally got recognition within the tournaments in Viladis. Not yet wining any prizes, but close enough to be acknowledged, life in the house became easier and the need to seclude himself faded. Eventually, his mother decided to prove herself to the matron by establishing a foothold in the Underdark. She brought him along with his step-sister, his uncle and his aunt. Again, he proved himself quite useful and was leading a happy enough life to stay in the fortress built by his mother. After a couple of years, his father visited him, once again bearing a gift. He was imposed the title "Guardian of the Sphere of Time", with the warning that using it would surely bring him unwanted attention from beings far greater than him. He took the warning seriously and, for a long time, used it only to keep his youth. That visit was also a farewell, Rain's luck was running thin and he knew he would soon be ended. Getting gloomy, he yearned for the company of other humans, the sun and the sky over his head. With his uncle, he traveled the world, amassed fortune, knowledge and many adventures. He decided it was due time to properly learn magic and joined the Aithein Solus Academy. His years there have been a mix of intense study and debauchery. There, he met a now very good friend, Ginseng "Jinx" Crysalis. Although their magical styles differed greatly, they helped each other in their studies. After he graduated, they both went their separated ways, traveling different part of the world, seeing each other along with Kynes only at the annual Arena Tournament in Viladis. He became one of the favorites, sometime teaming with Jinx and sometime with Kynes. Finally winning a second place, he decided to use his fame to request education in Distar, which he was granted. Living as a student again, he spent his waking hours between studies and revelry. He graduated with every honors and left Distar soon after, leaving behind a probable unborn child. He spent the next years traveling, seeing friends or family, exploring and living life at its fullest, not staying long at the same place. He let his curiosity guide him into adventures and events. In 84 L.E. (of the Last Era), when the fairies attacked multiple countries and the magic academy itself, getting the stolen artifacts and the likes back was a near impossible task. Their leader, the Alluring Star, wore one of Rain's artifact, his Mantle, giving her his own absurd psychoportation. In order to fight her, he learned to master the Sphere of Time. He got from the fight what he thought was his due, his father's Mantle. To this day, his whereabouts are constantly changing. He spends his time mostly in Viladis, at House Dro'Thuul, at his mother's bastion or around Aithein Solus Academy. He doesn't take part in any wars, nor does he likes to take part in politics. Being frozen in time, he has a perpetual lack of direction and of commitment. He is confident in his own abilities, laughing in the face of danger and that of the gods (although he is still somewhat polite when he happens to cross the path of one). If he used to be secretly insecure toward the quite numerous enemies of his father, he now no longer care about them. Fame, glory, and the people close to him are the only things that now matters to him.